Arsonist's Manifesto
The Arsonist's Manifesto is a universal defect that can form on a human body. It is the physical manifestation of Theresa Awning's arsonist tendencies, and is located on Saccharine Sydney's back. Physical Description The Arsonist's Manifesto takes the form of a large, oval shaped hole in Sydney Awning's back. It is about 18 inches in length, and 10-11 inches in width, reaching from her shoulder blades to her lower back. From it, a constant stream of smoke is expelled, which gives off the scent of pine. Medical examination indicates that the source of the smoke does not exist inside of Sydney's body; it's likely part of a pocket dimension inaccessible from the earth side. In fact, it may be one of several pocket dimensions that take up the same space, as Sydney has been shown to store and retrieve objects in her back, such as Amour, Vengeful and Dadface Gabe. She is the only one who can safely reach inside of her back without being seriously burned, however. Medical Dangers Despite the smoke seemingly coming from a place not within her body, if the hole is covered or blocked in any way, said smoke will be forced back into Sydney's body and damage her internal organs. For this reason, any clothes that she wears must either have no back or have adequate slits cut in the back to let the smoke escape, or it will become trapped inside. When this occurs, the following symptoms may arise: *Incessant coughing *Inability to breathe *Convulsions *Vomiting *High fever *First- and second-degree burns appearing around any route of escape or orifice *Seizures (speculated) *Organ failure (speculated) *Coma (speculated) *Death (speculated) Previous mishaps have also caused severe damage to her nasal cavity, destroying her sense of smell and limiting her sense of taste, due to the smoke seeking alternate routes of escape after being blocked. As Sydney is prone to rolling over in her sleep, she requires at least one other person in the room - preferably a light sleeper - to be able to wake her if she begins to cough. Typically, Kingsley has been able to fill this role for her, although Sparky, Sergio, Weaver and Eve have all proven very capable. If she is awoken within 5-10 minutes of starting to cough, medical attention is not required beyond rehydration, rest and treatment for any burns that may have appeared. However, if she begins to show any other symptoms, she is to be moved to a hospital setting immediately. Purpose The Arsonist's Manifesto was The Sweep's "gift" to Theresa after she chose to join him. In the past, Theresa had committed several acts of arson on a smaller scale, including burning her ex-boyfriend's clothes and setting her garden shed ablaze. Though she was trying to distance herself from these incidents, The Sweep felt that the price for the knowledge that he granted her should be a constant reminder of her past. As such, a physical representation of her sins was burned into her baby's back since birth. Despite this, Theresa still felt she loved The Sweep, and was willing to completely trade her daughter's well-being for his attention. In response to this, when Kingsley began showing signs of life, Sergio immediately began to train him to wake Sydney if she began to cough. Kingsley's main purpose in life is to keep Sydney safe, and as her defect is a disability that can kill her so easily, Kingsley is the one who knows the most about it, aside from medical professionals and Sydney herself. Though no one can explain the specifics of it, enough is understood to be able to keep her from dying. Category:Defects Category:Deliberate defects